fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Victoria
Victoria (ビクトリア, Bikutoria) is part of the "Victoria Series", one of a 100 Card Set. Besides possessing her own advanced Requip Magic, "The Gunner," she specializes in espionage, bodyguarding, assassination, ranged and hand-to-hand combat. She is callous to her victims and is loyal to her Master no matter what, even proven to be resistant against Subjugation Magic and other forms of Puppetry Magic Types. Victoria is a steadfast companion of "Sister" Christina, being one to invigorate her with confidence and strength, while Christina lends her a shoulder for her to be empathized and reassured. While she views Victor as a competent Master and a Mage of unqestionable talents, she is confused by his attempts to be almost fatherly to her. Despite this, she never refuses a compassionate hand, and has gratefully accepted a plethora of gifts including personal quarters, advanced martial arts training, and even her own choice in Requip weapons. Appearance: Victoria takes the appearance of a lithe, lightly toned girl with olive-complexioned skin. Physically she takes the age of around twelve, her height consisting of two inches shy of five feet, while her blonde hair is normally adorned into pigtails that fall over her shoulders. Piercing blue eyes compliment the dark pigment of her skin and her beach-highlighted blonde hair. She normally keeps her attire in a completely professional scheme, almost never deviating from her visage, unlike Diana who can take joy in relaxing when allowed or told to. Her apearance consists of a red tie & white collared undershirt, while a reinforced pliable armored suit is overlaying her body, with black shoes to boot. While she keeps a Volatile-Grade Lacrima fueled Handgun in a holster around her left shoulder underneath her jacket, she most usually relies upon her skill as a Requip Mage to acquire her vast arsenal of weapons. Personality: Victoria, while being a dutiful person by nature of her design, is very laidback. Many things in life don't surprise her, or she doesn't feel compelled to react to anything of impending importance. She takes things in stride, outbursts rarely if ever come from her, showing a maturation that can be considered cold and callous though for those who knows her it is quite the opposite. She doesn't put forth any effort into being passionate into anything, less she loses herself to supposed carnal lusts for bloodshed within her. It is a reflection of her iron nerve and will, the testament of her ability to be not mentally or hypnotically controlled by outside forces, let alone through torture. However, in the rarest of moments, Victoria is a girl who can enjoy the sentiments in life. Encouraged on a regular basis by her "sister", Christina, she takes time to socialize with those of the estate when she is not on duty. This has allowed her to bond with the Alexanders, most specifically Victor's two daughters. Because of the eldest's mischief, Victoria has often found herself embarassed and bashful by some of the daring and blunt questions that she asks of her as well as the youngest's earnesty in treating her like an older sister herself and doing things any normal girl would do with another. Because of the bonds she's made with the Alexanders and those who have come to work under them within the Estate, Victoria has learned to express her happiness. Though it is often masked by her natural facade of dispassion, the mask often falls down when she is around the daughters, keeping her level-headed and calm. Beyond even loyalty, Victoria has consciously found a true purpose to fight and live, making her mind's impressive constitution just that much stronger. Synopsis: History: Having been purchased close to when Christina was, Victoria was awakened by his Master as was called upon. Expecting a more formal greeting, she was surprised to see her Master was humbled by her presence and even invited her comfortingly. She at first was indifferent, knowing some masters of Virago Spirits were eccentric and had odd tastes in the times they weren't used for their specified purposes. However what she didn't expect was to be introduced to the rest of his family. Greeted by the daughter and son, the tender mother of two was just as happy to see her join their family. Meeting other Virago Spirits like Diana, whom readily served the Alexander Family's every whim and need, made her realize she might have been an exception. It was only when she saw the family members treat Diana with just as much love and affection as she was that she felt a confusion she hadn't understood since awakening. The more loving Christina greeted her openly, telling her how kind and helpful Victor was, even going out of his way to teach and give her things she didn't expect a Virago Spirit could possess. It took a few weeks before Victoria would realize that she hadn't once been sealed back into her card. Confronting her master, she spoke with an indignant tongue as she tried to ask what he was trying to pull. Victor appeared to know what was troubling her, something that unnerved her at the time. But when she told her to take a seat in his office, he explained his view on spirits was no different than human beings. Any that served here in his residence were to be treated like members of his family, as he didn't believe in the concept of slavery or servitude at all. Months later, Victoria became the aloof yet understanding member of the Alexander Family, treating everyone like someone who should treat blood. Trained by Victor to enhance her skills and push herself to a higher level than was allowed by her creation, she gained a newfound respect for Victor as both superior and mentor. Willing to do anything to achieve her objective, not because her duty compelled her, but because she desired to be a better person because of it was only thanks to Victor's guiding hand and loving acceptance of her as an individual rather than a tool as many others would. Natural Skills/Abilities: Substantial Magical Power: As with the "Victoria Series" Victoria retains a high amount of Magical Power, one from which has changed little over the passage of time upon being employed by Victor. Ranked as a Pre-Tenrou Era S-Class Mage, Victoria possesses a small margin of raw power that most skilled mages retain to this date and time. The only thing that Victoria had learned to use to her benefit was her Second Origin, and using it mostly during a particular blitz movement or to only increase her attack power for a short period of time. In this manner she has an overwhelming advantage, being quite on par with S-Class Mages of the current day and age when this pocket of energy is activated upon her will. *'Eternano Projection': An ability with limited yet versatile capabilities, Victoria is able to emit Eternano particles from her body as a means to accomplish a given task easier. Whether it is to gain a momentary boost in speed, a rise in altitude and remain levitating for a short period of time or even dampen the impact of an enemy attack. Whatever the purpose, Victoria is skilled enough in wielding her own Magic stores for an immediate scenario that calls for it. *'Shift Magic': Derrived from her ability to project Eternano particles from her body, Victoria learned to shuffle her body on a rapidly deployed rush of Magick. Only needing to place a cushion of accelerative power underneath the soles of her feet, she can propel herself from one direction to the other. Able to use this to "walk" across the air, run up the side of a building and cover great distances in a short period of time, it is a valuable Magic that allows her to fight on par with some of the most swift of enemies. Substantial Physical Attributes: Due to her design, Victoria was already at the prime of physical capability despite her lithe build and small stature. Thanks to Victor, she pushed herself further, able to make herself into a small powerhouse in comparison to most average Mages in the world. From being able to fall tall heights and not even disturb the skeletal structure of her legs up to the stability of her spine without the aid of magic, to completely overpowering a Vulcan bare-handed. Smashing through reinforced steel and damaging solid mechanical constructs are among the many feats she's attributed in the missions she's fulfilled in service of the Alexander Family. *'Prime Physical Conditioning': Through the assistance of unlocking her 2nd Origin and being thoroughly trained in Martial Arts by Victor, Victoria's body is perhaps three times more fit than most athletes within Earthland. With a nearly endless stamina, Victoria is quite able to outrun a speeding Magical Vehicle if the need arises or fight an elongated battle at the maximum of her power without tiring. Truly the example of when magic meets mettle, Victoria is a valued member of the Phoenix Guild through endurance alone. *''' Martial Artist Specialist': A derrived perk of being trained to the utmost ability her Virago Spirit allows, Victoria is quite the expert in hand to hand combat when the situation calls for it. Aiming for a style of grappling and disabling the enemy as quickly as possible to minimize damage and resistance, Victoria never aims for brutal force unless her emotions get the better of her or when instructed to deal with no mercy. While the latter need has ever arose, Victori's skill in martial artistry has never been put in question, just not as desired due to her speciality in gunslinging. '''Marksmanship Master': The primary form of combat that Victoria takes and prefers to use at all times is the way of the gun. With a powerful arsenal provided default by her Card Dimension and by Victor himself, Victoria is instructed and a natural talent when using Magic Guns. The potency of her long-range vision in alignment with the barrel sight of her weapon depends from weapon to weapon, but ultimately allows her to have a faster reaction timing in accordance to the kind of target she's facing. Able to change from one-shot-one-kill to estimated sprayfire, her shots rarely miss and are only dodged by the most experienced of enemies. *'Gunner Melee Arts': Ontop of her ability as a gunslinger Victoria adopted a fighting style all her own that allows her to fight in close quarters against a mutual gunner, hand-to-hand, and melee enemies. Using the force of her momentum to guide her shots and allow her to evade some of the most hazardous of close quarters strikes, Victoria's skill as a gunslinger is truly tested when she is in the most disadvantageous areas where no normal Magic Gunner would put himself/herself in. Equipment/Weapons: Thought Projection Ring: A creation of Victor's, Victoria uses this to stay in touch with anyone who possesses another ring. This keeps her in touch with all members of the Phoenix Guild at all times. It also serves as a homing beacon so Skyhawks can locate her and pick her up for swift travel where she wants or needs to be. Devil Chain Duo: A pair of chain machine guns with silver grooved feathers aligned that appear as if they're raining across the dozen barrels per gun while retaining demonic faces painted on the bodies of the guns. They rely on power and widespread spraying attacks in comparison to high accuracy. Ranging from elemental slugs to high velocity projectiles, these guns are one of Victoria's favored when it calls for distraction or widespread destruction is called for. *'Shock Fire' (ショックファイア, Shokku Faia): Named after the Lightning Magic grade she imbues into her bullets, Victoria can fire a number of these tasers at the enemy in order to shock and immobilize them. Unlike the other Lightning Magic Rounds, these aren't meant to be lethal but to incapacitate the enemy. *'Scorch Barrage' (焼け焦げ放列, Yakekoge Houretsu): Titled after the Fire Magic elemental endowed slugs she uses for rounds. After unleashing them in full-on fire, they indiscriminately destroy everything in their path. Metal, earth, flesh, they burn through and melt down everything under continuous fire. One of the downsides of this kind of attack is that it eats away more bullets than most kinds of gun techs, making it only useful if it does the job if the last enemy falls prior to the chamber running empty. Magic: Re-Quip: Based solely for her armory of guns, Victoria can call upon a large arsenal of barrel-attached weapons that she wishes to use for the given situation. Whether its long-ranged, mid-ranged, or close ranged, the gun can be simply whisked into her hand with a simple command and projection of her Magick. It is unknown just how many guns she has in her possession, but she says she always keeps spare for any given weapon with the exception or rare treasures given to her by Victor. Guns Magic: Applicable for every Magic Gun in Victoria's wide arsenal, Victoria can change the nature and form of her bullets through the simple exchange of the gun's setting itself. Unlike the last generation where bullets themselves needed to be changed out to change effects, the guns themselves change the nature of the magical slugs in general. In this way, a gunslinger like Victoria doesn't need to waste valuable time to leave herself open for ambush or attack when she needs a kind of bullet that the situation demand. Relationships: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quotes: Category:Christina Category:Victor Alexander Category:Alexander Family Category:The Gunner Category:Requip Category:Virago Spirit